1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology relating to ejection of liquid, such as ink.
2. Related Art
There are various types of technology relating to ejection of liquid, such as ink, onto a printing medium, such as a paper sheet for printing. A liquid ejecting head in which a pressure chamber forming substrate for forming a pressure chamber, a nozzle plate for forming a nozzle, and a communication substrate for forming a nozzle communication path through which the pressure chamber communicates with the nozzle are stacked on each other has been disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2013-154485.
In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2013-154485, the pressure chamber forming substrate, the communication substrate, and the nozzle plate, all of which have a plate shape, are disposed in a state where the posture thereof is perpendicular to an ink ejection direction. Accordingly, when viewed from a printing medium side, the area (which is the area of a liquid ejection surface of the liquid ejecting head) of the head is great. Thus, it is difficult to arrange a plurality of nozzles with high density. Furthermore, in the case of a configuration in which a plurality of liquid ejecting heads are arranged, a plurality of nozzles are distributed over a wide range. Accordingly, it is difficult to maintain a uniform gap between the liquid ejection surface and a printing medium, over a plurality of heads.
In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2013-154485, the pressure chamber, the nozzle communication path, and the nozzle are formed in separate substrates. Accordingly, when the liquid ejecting head is manufactured, it is difficult to form, with high accuracy, a flow path from the pressure chamber to the nozzle. Particularly, an error is likely to occur in the flow path, at a bonded portion between the substrates. As a result, ejection properties (such as an ejection amount, an ejecting direction, and the like) of liquid ejected from the nozzles are likely to deviate from designed values, and thus a variation in the ejection properties occurs. Furthermore, a configuration in which the pressure chamber forming substrate, the communication substrate, and the nozzle plate are constituted of silicon single crystal substrates is disclosed in JP-A-2013-154485. However, when materials of the three substrates differ from each other, the degree of thermal expansion is different for each substrate. Accordingly, the error in the flow path, which occurs at the bonded portion between the substrates, varies due to a temperature (heat). As a result, the variation in ejection properties becomes more significant.